Train
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Remake from Hoshimori Yukimo's manga, Love Train. Boyfriend JeongSeong/Seongjeong couple. Yaoi/Sho-ai/DLDR/No bash or flame


**Train**

**Pairing:SeongJeong/JeongSeong, slight! HyunRa**

**Rating:T**

**Warning: Typo(s), mispronunciation, grammatical errors, Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC**

**note: This is a remake from Hoshimori Yukimo's Love Train manga. I only borrow the plot and changed it a bit. Also, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUANGE, so…**

**Disclaimer: Boyfriend & Sistar belongs to Starship ent. , their family and God. The story plot belongs to Hoshimori Yukimo. This fic belongs to me.**

**DLDR! No bash or flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Jeongmin POV**

At this train, I can watch the sea. And for the first time in this train, i know about love.

I think I like you. You, boy with short brown hair and smells like coffee, opening a can of hot chocolate. Right now, just think of you can make me go insane.

"Jeongmin-ah, what do you see until you're zoning out like that?" Kwangmin said. He is one of my bestfriends

"Eh?! I was just seeing the sea!" I said.

"He's so handsome right?" Minwoo said. He's also my bestfriend.

"Aish, you two!" I cover my already red face with my hands.

Aish, actually I want to watch him secretly. The guy who i see in the morning train. The longer I watch him, more and more I like him.

"Ya! It's Hyungsoo!"

"Ha ha! Jinjjayo?" he said. He and his friends walk near us.

'Uwaa! He's so close!' I said in my mind.

He's so manly. He's bone, his neck, everything… right in front of me. Suddenly the train stops at a station. He lost his balance, and suddenly,

He traps me between the window and his body. My head accidentally hit his forehead.

"Yah! What are you doing?!" said his friend with red hair. "It's still early in the morning!"

"Jeoseonghamnida." he said while bowing his head.

This is a chance! He still stands near me! I have to say something!

"Akh!"

My hair! Its entwined with his shirt button.

"Ya! Hurry let's go!" said his red-hair friend.

"You guys go first! I'll meet you guys in school!" His red-haired and old-looking friend get off the train without him. And the train continue it's journey.

"Where is your school?" he said to me and Kwangmin and Minwoo.

"Chungdam high school. It's in the next station." said Minwoo.

_"Chungdam high school! Chungdam high school!" _The speaker sound in the train indicates that we have to get off the train. Minwoo and Kwangmin get off the train, leaving me and him. And then we get off the train.

"Jeoseonghamnida! I'm sorry that my hair get entwined with your shirt button!" I said.

"Gwaenchanayo."

"Jeosonghamnida! It's because of-

"Hey." he pointed his finger to the my right side (his left side). I can see the sea from here. It's so beautiful. The sun was just rising, so I can see the sunrise.

"The sunrise is so beautiful!" I said.

**Ctas**

He strips his shirt button that gets entwined with my hair.

"Y-your shirt button."

"Nah, it's okay." he said while smiling. He's so handsome when he smiles."It's so rare to watch sunrise in the morning like this. I'm so lucky, I can see a beautiful scenery like this."

He give me his shirt button before he get on the train. It's more than lucky for me. The smile that i only looked from a distance. Sweet fragrance of chocolate that was blown by the sea breeze. Makes me want to have this love, more and more.

_I want to know you better._

We were walking on the street to go home, when I suddenly remember. I have to return your shirt button. Actually, I don't want to give the button back to you. But, I can't be selfish.

"Yah! Stop it!"

It's your voice. You're playing water with your friends in the park. You look so happy. It's a miracle I can see you.

"Hyunseong oppa! You're cute!"

"You're body are so wet! Here let me dry your body!"

The girls are surrounding you. I remember, you're school is a public school. While mine is an all-boys school. I just found out, so this is the atmosphere of public school. You're so close to your friends and surrounded by girls. I've never seen you look like this on the train.

While me, who go to all-boys school. Just talked with you a little, and only received your shirt button. Why am i getting excited alone?

"Do you want a soda, oppa?"

"No, I don't like soda. I want to buy a drink first!" Hyunseong said and go searching a vending machine or a convenience store. I continue to walk. Kwangmin and Minwoo already left. I have to walk trough a hill to go to my house.

"I know, Hyunseong-ssi likes chocolate, right?" I said to myself while sighing. I walk while looking down.

"How do you know?"

Hyunseong-ssi. When I look up, I see his face.

"T-that's because you like to drink it in the train?" I said. "You must be disgust and uncomfortable with me? Being observed by strangers."

"Aniya. I'm not feeling uncomfortable. Besides, we're not strangers, right?" he said. "Among many people, we're both high school students, we take the same train at 7.50 in the morning, watch the same sea, it feels that our meeting it's like a miracle right?"

My heart that was sinking, now shining brightly because of you..

"The sunset!" We accidentally said the same thing when we saw the sunset from the hill.

_This person is charming._

_Hyunseong-ssi, I like you._

I was going home late because my club activities, when I slept at the train. I was dreaming about you. About you, Hyunseong.

When I woke up, I was so shock. You're leaning your head in my shoulder while you're sleeping. I didn't realize that you're sitting next to me . I passed my station because you still asleep.

"Hyunseong-ssi, wake up." I said while shaking his shoulder. Slowly he open his eyes and adjusting his eyes against the lights.

"What station is this?" he said, still not fully awake.

"This is the last station."

"Ah, thanks god." he said. He grabs my hand and then we get off the train. "Ah, I'm tired. I'll buy an ice chocolate first."

He walks to the vending machine, and buy 2 hot chocolates.

"Here." he gives one of his hot chcolates to me.

"Ah! No, thank you! The hot chocolate is yours!"

"Take it, as an apology. Because of me, you passed your station. This is not your station, right?" he said. He opens the can and drink it.

"I'm sorry." He gives me the hot chocolate. I feel my face blushing.

Hyunseong-ssi, do you know that first love tastes like chocolate?

_"I like you."_ My first love that only once in a lifetime, I'll dedicate it to Hyunseong-ssi, right now. "Everytime I see you, I've always been fascinated. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Mian." One word from him, makes my heart hurt. "I don't know you really well. So I can't like you so easily."

"The train will arive shortly! The train will arive"

"Ah, nde. I'm sorry, I said it suddenly." I force a smile. I get on the train without saying goodbye. I open the can of hot chocolate, and drink it.

"Bitter." I cry. My tears couldn't stop. Throughout the way back home, I cry. Crying over my first love.

_Late summer, when I'm in second grade in high school . On the train where I could see the ocean, here for the first time I know love. And for the first time I know the reason why the first love doesn't always taste sweet ._

_To: PiKwangie, MagnaeWoo  
Subject: No Subject_

_Hey, guys. I will skip the first and second class, 'kay? I'm not feeling well  
I'll meet you guys on recess at school_

I send a message to Kwangmin and Minwoo. Actually, I was already in my way to go to school, when I remembered. How should I deal with Hyunseong later? And then, I turned my way. I went to my secret place that nobody knows, except me and my dad. I went through a small forest (?) and at the end of the forest there is a small field located on the edge of a cliff. The land, bounded by a small fence. If we go through the fence, we could fall off the cliff.

I sit on the field, watching the sea. We could see the sea and the small town near the shore from here. I watch the sea calmly, when I hear a bell rings. I look at my back and I see him. He's wearing his uniform and carry a bicycle.

"Skip the school, huh?" he said. Ugh, why does he have to be here.

"A-aniyeo, I'm here because this place make me calm." Stupid Jeongmin. Why are you stuttering?

"Yeah, I love this place too." he said. "There is something that I forgot to say yesterday."

"Gamsahamnida." He bows his body to me. "Thank you for your confession. I can't be in a relationship easily. I was so happy when you confessed to me. And, I'm not going to stay away from you, because you're gay and you like me."

Hyunseong-ssi. This love tastes sweet again. Surely, there will be the bitter part but I'm grateful that I fall in love with you.

"Because you're so honest and straightforward, so I will tell you the reason why I can't be in a relationship so easily." he said. "There is someone that I can't forget. Half a year ago, I broke up with my girlfriend and I hurt her heart. That's why I can't be in relationship so easily."

"I can't forget her, and going out with another girl with ease. But, if I see you laugh, I feel that something is pulling me. I don't understand what feeling is this, but can I know you better?"

I almost cry because I'm so happy. "Yes, you can."

Although there is a girl that you can't forget, I will still fight for this love.

"Anyway, let me take you to your school. You will go to school, right?" he said as he sit on his bicycle. "Come on, I'll give you a ride!"

I sit on the saddle behind him. "Are you sure? Are you tired? If you're tired, I won't go to school with you, I will take the train."

"Nah, it's okay. We're friends right?" he said while smiling widely. I like his smile its always make me smile too.

"Yeah, we're friend." I said while smiling.

"Ah! I forget! Here, I bought you a hot chocolate." He gives me a can of hot chocolate and runs his bike through the forest, and take the road to my school, passing the sea.

"What train that you take usually?" I said.

"4.31 pm, to downtown. I live there. Where do you live?"

"I live near the harbour. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, you can. You're my friend." he said, still driving (?) the bike.

"When were you born?"

"I was born on June 9, 1993."

"So I must call you hyung, I was born on January 2, 1994. What is your favorite color?"

"Purple!"

"Your favorite food?"

"Hamburger and tonkatsu."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one older brother."

"You're taller than me. How tall are you?"

"178 cm. Wait! I have a question for you too. What's you're name?"

"L-Lee Jeongmin."

"I'm Shim Hyunseong. Haha! We already talked so much, but we haven't introduce ourself." He laughs. His laughs echoing in my ears. Today's hot chocolate is sweet. Is this how it feels? Happy seeing the person you like. "Oh yeah! There's always a fireworks festival near the harbour right?"

"Yeah, this year they also hold the festival. It's only few days left to the festival." I said. "I never went to the festival before, because it's too crowded."

"Really? I went to the festival once, last year. The fireworks was so beautiful." he said. "Hey! Hold my waist or you will fall!" He wrap my arm on his waist.

You went to the festival last year with your girlfriend? _Hyunseong hyung, I want to watch the firewoks with you this year._

"Kwangmin! Minwoo! I'll go home first, 'kay?! Bye!" I wave my hand to both of them and get out of the class.

I want to meet Hyunseong hyung! His train depart at 4.31 pm. We didn't promise to meet at the station, but my heart's already hoping that I will meet him. I hope I can see you.

I bought a hot chocolate for him. I see the fireworks festival poster on a billboard in the station. I didn't see my surroundings, suddenly I bump into someone.

"Jeoseonghamnida!" I said. I help her to stand. She's so beautiful. She got a long dark brown hair. Her hair is so straight, not curly like mine. She's wearing a school uniform.

"Nah, it's okay! It's my fault too!" she said while smiling to me. "You're looking at the festival poster, huh? I've been there last year, the fireworks was so beautiful"

' I went to the festival once, last year. The fireworks was so beautiful.' Suddenly I remember what Hyunseong said. My eyes see something on the ground. It's a card case. I pick it up, and my eyes caught something.

There is a photo of her and Hyunseong on the back of the card case.

"Ah! Thank you that you found my card case! I gotta go! Bye!" She take the card case and get on the train. And then, I see him. I see that girl is talking with you. She give you a hot chocolate, and you receive it.

_Maybe I'm wrong, but… that girl, certainly can't forget Hyunseong._

I meet him again in the train this morning. We just say 'good morning' to each other. He's busy talking to his friends. And, I'm still thinking about the girl from yesterday.

"Hey! Let's join today's morning rehearsals! There's a barbeque!" said one of his friend with red hair.

"There's a barbeque." Kwangmin whispers to me.

"You want to join right?" Minwoo said while smirking.

"Yah! Don't tease me!" I said. I pout my lips. They're just laughing. I glance at Hyunseong, and he's saying something to me.

"Do you want to join us?" He whispers.

_Everything is fine. We're getting closer, little by little._

_"Oppa! You're cute!"_

_"You're a chungdam high school student, oppa?"_

_"Do you have a girlfriend, oppa?"_

The girls immediately surrounding me when i arrive.

"A-ah, I.."

"Yah! You guys, stop it!" Hyunseong and the girl from yesterday said it together. Hyunseong and the girl look at each other and laugh.

"Hey! We met yesterday, right? I'm Yoon Bora, the soccer club manager. You can call me, Bora noona because Hyunseong said you're younger than him. Can we be friends?" the girl from yesterday-Bora- ask me.

"J-jeongmalyo? Yes, we can." I can't believe it. I mean, I'm not popular like Hyunseong, and I'm not from Yongsan High School (Hyunseong and Bora's school). "But I'm not from Yongsan high school.."

"Nah, it's okay." she said while smiling.

_"Bora eonnie and Hyunseong oppa is such a cute couple!"_

_"Why did you guys break up? Both of you really are a match, you know."_

I hear some of the girls are saying that. Turns out, she's Hyunseong's ex-girlfriend. Someone who can't be forgotten by Hyunseong.

Hyunseong hyung. Today, for the first, time I saw a lot of expression on your face that you didn't show on the train. I feel happy and excited, make me like you more.

But…

_"Why did you guys break up?"_

_"Who asked for a break up?"_

_"The person that Hyunseong liked, is very charming."_

_"Both of you're very close."_

_"Do you still love him?"_

Anxiety swirling in my heart.

**"The juice runs out!"**

"Ah! L-let me buy the juice!" I said. I walk away and search the nearest vending machine

**KLANG**

I pick the juices. The juices it's too many for me to handle. "I have to be strong!"

**PRAK**

"Aish!" I accidentally dropped the juices. I pick it up one by one, when I see someone picking up the juices. I look up, and I see Hyunseong.

"Gomawo, hyung." I said after I stand up. He just smiles at me.

"You were daydreaming huh?" he asked.

"N-ne, mianhae." I said.

"But, I like your expression when you were day dreaming." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked. I didn't hear it clearly.

"Aniya, it's nothing." he said.

I really like you. Only one word from you, make my world shining brightly. I already look forward with this sweet taste. _But, is there any space in your heart for me?_

The rehearsal lasted until evening. We take a train back home together. I seat next to Hyunseong. Hyunseong's playing with his handphone, and I accidentally see a message to him from Bora noona.

_From: Bora Noona  
Subject: no subject_

_Hey, you two go to the fireworks festival tomorrow!_

"Aish, noona…" Hyunseong grunted, and I'm trying to prevent my self from blushing.

"Jeongmin-ah, do you want to go to the festival tomorrow?" he asked. He cover the-already red-right side of his face with his right hand. It make me chuckle a bit.

"Yes, I do." I don't know why, but I feel so happy. But, then I see his eyes. He's looking at Bora noona, but his eyes is full of sadness.

"Hyung! What is your e-mail address?!"

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Hyunseong, are you going to go somewhere?" Shim ahjumma leans on Hyunseong's bedroom door. Hyunseong's face is blushing right now. "Is it Bora? Are you guys back again?"

"Erm, actually it's a he." said Hyunseong. Shim ahjumma just make the 'o' face before nodding her head.

"Is he the right one for you?"

"I think he is, eomma."

"I won't forbid you then. If he is the right one, i'll support you no matter what." said Shim ahjumma. Hyunseong smiles before he hugs his eomma.

**DRRT**

_From: Lee Jeongmin  
Subject: Sorry_

_I'm sorry. I have stomachache. I can't go to the festival._

_Have fun with your soccer club!_

_._

.

.

**Jeongmin POV**

_From: Hyunseong hyung  
Subject: Re: Sorry:(_

_What a pity_

_Then i'll go with the soccer club. Hwaiting!:)_

'What did i do? Why did i refuse to go?'

I hug my pillow tightly, bury my face in the pillow.

I'm such a coward.

I was happy when i close to him. But i can't ask his true feelings. I don't want to see his sad face, but i also fear of the rejection again.

Maybe, Hyunseong hyung is laughing with Bora noona right now.

**TRING**

_From: Hyunseong hyung  
Subject: None_

_Does your stomach still hurts? I'm in the station near the harbour. Can you come?_

**Omona**!

I run. I don't care about the excuse that i gave to him. I just want to meet him right at this moment. I arrive at the station and i see him. Leaning against a pole. When he see me, his face lighten up a bit. He quickly approach me. For minutes, we're just standing there, don't know what to talk about.

"Are your stomach okay?" He said, finally breaking the silence. I just nod my head. "Listen, i'm sorry about yesterday. I.. My friends… ugh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm okay. It's just… Oh god!" He grunted. "I was worried, that maybe you're avoiding me. I was scared, that maybe you were annoyed. On the barbeque yesterday, my friends, they were such a dumbass. I'm sorry i wasn't sensitive about it."

**BADUMP**

This is the first time i hear his voice weak. His eyes is anxious. Why are you showing me a face like that?

"It's not your fault."

What do you feel about me?

**DRRT**

"Ah! You got a message!" I said.

"I forgot to tell them that i'll come by to this station!" He read the message.

"Hurry, go! Or you're gonna be late! Have fun with the festival!" I said as i waving my hand. He get on train and wave back. I watch his train dissapear from my vision.

"I can't say anything…" I said, quietly.

Whereas, i just want to say a word.

**TRING**

_From: Hyunseong hyung  
Subject: None_

_Thankfully, your face look cheerful_

_'The train will arrive!'_

I quickly get on the train.

Hyunseong hyung, you always gave me…

Even if i'm hurt, even if i'm scared.

**PYARRR**

"U-uwaah..! It's beautiful.."

_After i met you, for the first time i knew about 'like'. This is the feeling that moves me._

.

.

.

'It's too crowded! I can't see!' I try to go through the crowds, when someone grab my hand. I lifted my face, it's Bora noona.

"Jeongmin-ah, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Hyunseong?" she asked. I just stay quiet, i don't know why am i here too. She smiles then she take me to the less crowded area. "Let me tell you something."

"Hyunseong was the one who rejected me." she said as she smiles. "But so that i didn't get hurt, he told the whole school that i was the one who rejected him. He's a good guy, isn't he? So i don't get annoyed. If one day he truly loves somebody, i decided that i will support them."

"B-Bora noona.." That's all i can say. She's really mature.

"He's resting under the bridge, come on, run to it!"

"Yes! Gomawo, noona!" I hugs her before i run to the bridge.

_Hyunseong hyung…_

"Why did i buy drinks for Jeongmin too?"

_I want to meet you…_

_Right now!_

**Hosh Hosh**

_There he is._

"Hyunseong hyung..!"

_Please listen to me one more time._

_That feeling that i want to tell you._

_**"좋아해요**__**! (joh-ahaeyo!)" **_I said. "I.."

"Wait! Let me talk." He says. "When i still a freshmen in highschool, Bora noona confessed to me. Back then i felt flattered, then we were dating. But i didn't know what 'like' means. I can't return her feelings. In the end, i made her cry, hurt her, and broke up with her. So, i determined that when i dating, i will date the girl that i like..

_… Lee Jeongmin. You're my first love…_

_**…나 너 좋아해요 **__**(na neo joh-ahaeyo)."**_

Then, he kissed me on the lips

_That day, i presented my first love…_

_To you._

_The sweet taste of first love that you give, i won't forget it for the rest of my life  
._

.

.

"Aish! They're watching us!

"Haha, really we better go separately in the morning."

"No, because starting from now, we're not the same anymore." he says.

_At this train, where i can see the sea._

_This is where, the first time i met you,_

_This is the place that i've known the heartbreak and the taste of tears._

_And from this place, i started to love for the first time with you._

**FIN**

**It's been a long time since my last time wrote a boyfriend fanfiction :)**


End file.
